1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for cleaning wind turbine blades, and particularly to a method for cleaning and repairing the shell-spar glue voids on wind turbine blades.
2. Related Art
A void is a region between the shell and the spar where appropriate adhesive is absent. This area frequently becomes contaminated with oil which can damage the integrity of the turbine blade and lead to decreased performance. Internal voids should be repaired by applying an appropriate adhesive. However, oil and moisture in internal voids can decrease the stability of the adhesive bond and reduce the strength of the blade.
There have been several oil cleaning procedures developed to clean internal voids of a wind turbine blade. Procedures to effectively clean voids have proven difficult because this area is very hard to access in order to clean the region and it is difficult to detect whether the oil has been removed.